


The Wedding

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [20]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Hotel Sex, Kinda, Making Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Mutual Ejaculation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Riding, Wedding, interracial couple, newlyweds, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The wedding finally is written, guys!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The wedding finally is written, guys!

It's time. The time is finally fucking here! I'm about to be a married woman. Everyone is here. My mom, Renee, Benny, Lily, Dove, Robbie, Dean's kids and their kids and spouses, and some of Dean's friends including Alex. 

We ended up picking the place the twins were raving about, Giverny. And they were right, it is beautiful. 

My mom is still fussing over my hair, even though it looks good to me. Since Dean likes my hair natural, I let it be in it's normal, curly state. But just for today...or whenever else he asks me to. 

"Marlon! Put that down and sit your ass down! We're starting in ten minutes!" Valencia's voice comes through the windows perfectly. 

Valerie chortles as she finishes up on my makeup. 

My mom finally stops twirling my hair to perfection and just stands back to look at me fully. She covers her mouth with both of her hands as tears fill her eyes. My eyes roll with a smile. 

"You 'bout to cry again, ma?" Renee asks from the couch. My little sister doesn't wear dresses normally, still a tomboy. But threats from both me and my mother got her in the white flowing bridesmaid dress. She looks beautiful. 

"Oh shut up, Renee. Let me have this," Mom sniffles. 

I hear a big gasp from the doorway and look to see Dove in his fitted burgundy suit. He dyed his hair grey for the occasion. He looks good. 

"Aren't you the most beautiful bride I've ever seen," he says, motioning me to stand. 

I stand up, letting him see the whole dress. It's a ball gown length long sleeve lavender dress. The sleeves are sheer with lavender flowers running up the length of my arms. 

"Isn't she?" My mother agrees. 

"Dean's gonna freak when he sees you," Dove says as he steps closer to touch my diamond studded headband. 

Dean and I haven't seen each other in a week. I took the house while he's been staying at Valerie's vacation home about an hour away. 

"You think so? I miss him," I admit. 

Dove smiles showing off those pearly whites. "Trust me, no matter how much you miss him, he's missing you ten times more."

"It's time, guys! Bride, get down stairs," Valencia says from the door before vanishing. 

Dove jumps up and down, so excited before my mom puts her hands on his shoulders to calm him. 

We all head downstairs and out to the yard. Renee takes her bridesmaid spot next to Lily and a few other of my college friends while Dove is at the front of the line as my maid of honor. Who else would it be?

And then I see him. He's been staring at me for awhile, I can tell. His dimples deepen when my eyes meet his. "Hi," Dean mouths. 

It takes everything in me not to run and jump into his arms. It's been a long seven days without him. I wave back at him. He looks hot. Dean's wearing an all grey suit with his lavender button down matching the color of my dress. His shoulder length hair is down, just like I requested. 

Alex moves in front of Dean to wave obnoxiously at me. My eyes roll, but I give him a wave anyways. Dean pushes him back into his best man spot. 

The music starts and I hold my bouquet of blue roses closer to my chest. Big breath in, big breath out. My feet move and all I can think about is to not fall in front of all these people. How embarrassing would that be?

I walk at the pace Dove taught me, looking at the people that I pass. Benny's to my right with that same boyish smirk he's always had. He holds out his fist and I quickly bump it before getting back to being a modest bride. 

My mother is in the front row bawling her eyes out quietly. She still gives me a smile, though. The music dies down when I reach the flowery altar. I pass my bouquet to Dove. 

I look at Dean and can't resist. I lurch forward, wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him. There's a few giggles in the audience, but who cares? I missed my Deanie. He hums, wrapping his arms around my waist. 

"Can't live without me?" Dean teases. 

"Obviously," I say while letting him go. 

We both turn towards the priest who smiles back at us. "Good to see people still love each other in this world..." The priest's words kind of fade away in my head when I look- more like stare up at Dean. 

His big hands are wrapped around mine, and that little action has been missed by me for days. 

"The bride and groom have decided to write their own vows. Tambryn?" The priest says, staring at me expectedly. 

My eyes widen because I totally forgot. "You forgot to write your vows, didn't you?" Dean asks with a knowing smirk. 

I shrug. "It'll be more original this way." And everyone warned me to write 'em down like eighty zillion times. But as always, procrastination won over until there was T Minus zero time left. 

I look up at my favorite pair of blues and it all makes sense. "I was on Youtube looking up wedding vow videos to see if I can steal a few lines from them, but none of it fit how I felt. And now it makes sense because everyone's love is different. You put up with a lot of my crap, Dean. You happily do it," he chuckles. "You really do. I'm loud, obnoxious, short-tempered, vulgar, and every other bad thing, but you see good in all of it. I've annoyed at least ninety five percent of the people here, but you get the worst of it and still don't mind. And that's how I know you love me," ugh I can feel the tears coming. 

"And I love you, man. You make up for everything that I lack and that's why we're so perfect together. I'll be there for you forever. Wherever you go, I go. No matter if you want me to or not. The end? I-I don't know how to end this."

Dean and the crowd laugh. "You did well, Tambryn. Dean?" The priest says. 

I look up at Dean who takes out a folded piece of paper from his jacket. So responsible. 

"When you left for college seven years ago, I thought I lost you forever. For months after that I was fighting with myself if I should just fly to London, but I'm glad I didn't. You came back to me anyway. When you forced your way into my office years later, I couldn't believe it. I thought about proposing to you right then and there..." Whatever is left on that paper, he doesn't finish it. Dean folds it back up and places it back in his pocket. 

He takes my hands again and looks me in the eyes. "Even with raising four kids, my life has never been filled with so much noise and been so hectic than when I've been with you. And I wouldn't have it any other way. There's always something new with you, I'm never bored. I will always be there for you. Even when you have your tantrums, even when you're sick, and even when you're drunk off your rear. You're the love of my life, Tambryn. My Princess, and I can't see myself spending the rest of my days with anyone else." By the time Dean finishes up, I'm bawling my eyes out. 

"Your vows were so much better than mine," I manage to say. 

Dean chuckles and kisses the top of my head. "Yours were perfect," he says it low enough for me to only hear. 

The priest goes through the normal speech that you hear at every wedding, me not hearing none of it. Dean has all my attention. And by the way he's keeping my stare, I have his attention as well. 

"And the rings," the priest says. Baby Dean waddles over with the wedding rings on a black pillow, concentrating so adorably on not dropping them. Dean ruffles his hair before taking the rings from him. 

He slides the diamond studded band on my finger and I do the same with his silver wedding band. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

I do a little happy dance before getting wrapped up in a big hug and kiss. Our family and friends clap. 

"Yaassss girl, yas!" Dove exclaims behind me. 

When we part, Dean's dimples are so deep from him smiling. I poke one of them. 

Everyone goes inside for the cocktail party while our immediate family stays out with us to take pictures. 

"The bridge! Get them at the bridge!" Valerie orders the photographer. 

"You know I missed you, right?" Dean whispers in my ear. He's behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. We smile for the picture before turning around to face each other. 

"It was your idea to leave me for a week," I tell. 

He laughs. "That's what you're supposed to do before the wedding, Princess. Spend some time apart to make it extra special for when you do see one another."

"Whatevs. But I missed you, too."

After taking a bunch of other photos with the family, we head back into the building and proceed with the dinner. 

Dean hasn't stopped running his hand through my hair. "You like it, huh?" I ask. 

He smiles. "I love it. Wish you'd do it everyday."

"It'll be good for you later on tonight."

Dean's hand stops in my hair and he looks perplexed. 

"My curly hair will give you a better grip for pulling when you fuck me from the back," I say simply but just for him to hear. 

A slow smile spreads across his face. "You want it rough tonight?"

I cuddle up to my Deanie and say, "My husband can have it any way he wants," I then kiss the tip of his nose. 

"Aren't you a professional dancer?" I look over to see Benny. 

I flip my hair and say, "You know I'm a professional dancer."

"Then get your ass up! Both of you," he says before going back to dancing with Lily. 

We both stand and the dance floor clears. "Oh! It's that first dance shit?" I ask. 

Dean chuckles. "Yes, my darling."

My husband puts his hands on my waist and I drape mine over his shoulders. 

"This wedding was pretty cool, huh? I didn't see you chugging the bar, so you must not have any regrets," I say as we sway with the music. 

He smiles, shaking his head. "No, not this time around. I married the right woman."

A bright smile is on my face. "What did you do at Valerie's house?"

He shrugs. "Nothing too exciting. Just with family. Wondering what you were up to."

"My mom wouldn't let me outta her sight. It was close to impossible for us to sneak away and smoke. Wanting to make sure her daughter would be in tip top shape for the wedding."

Dean laughs. "My little pothead."

I rub his cheek lovingly. "My big alcoholic."

He rolls his eyes but the big smile stays on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wouldn't have thought in a million years that you'd end up with a guy I accused of being a pedophile," Mom says. 

The party is winding down now. Dean's across the room at the bar talking to some of his friends. "Ephebophile," I correct. 

"What?" 

"Ephebophile is the correct word for people who are sexually attracted to teenagers."

Mom raises her eyebrows. "Well ya learn something new everyday. Irregardless, I never knew you two loved each other so much."

"Told ya," I say before kissing her cheek. 

A big flash goes off right in front of us. When we blink away the stars, Lily and Dove come into view. "Sorry, I just had to get that beautiful moment," Dove says. 

We both roll our eyes. "Where's Renee?" Mom asks. 

Lily just points and we follow her finger. Her finger leads us to see Renee and Marlon in a corner together talking way too close. My eyes narrow on them. They're doing this shit again! 

"Am I the only one who finds a problem with that?" I squeal. The table looks to me. "That's my step son and sister flirting. That's nasty!"

"Oh, shush. It's fine," Mom shoos away my worry. I don't think so. 

"So where are you guys going after this?" Lily asks. 

"You can't ask her that in front of her mother," Dove loudly whispers. 

Mom rolls her eyes before standing up. "I'm gonna go get some more food," and then she walks away. 

I turn to my friends. "You guys were gonna take the house, and we're goin' to a hotel."

Dove squirms in his seat, so excited. "Ooh, I wish I could watch!" Perv. 

 

"Ahh, seems like it was only yesterday I caught you sucking my friend off in the office. Time flies, huh?" Alex reminisces while slapping Dean on the back. 

Dean's trying to keep a straight face, but his smile is peaking through.

"Shut up, Alex," Dean says finally giving into laughter. 

"You still working on fucking Dove?" I ask him. 

Alex's shoulders slump dramatically. "His boyfriend's here, so no. He's big."

I giggle. "You're not feelin' Robbie? He's pretty hot."

"Robbie isn't exactly his type," Dean says. 

Alex hugs him. "You know me so well, man. Know exactly how I like my boys."

"And how do you like your boys, hmm?" I'm seriously curious. 

"Feminine. Small. Basically twinks. Dove looks just like a girl in a suit."

I pat Alex's cheek. "You'll find your twink one day."

He smiles. "I hope so," and then his eyes drift off behind me, a sly smile starting. "And I think I just found him. Excuse me, newlyweds." And then he's off. 

"Ready to get out of here?" Dean bends down to whisper in my ear.

"Yup."

 

The time comes for the wedding to end. The sun has set, and the only thing you can see outside are the dark shadows of trees moving in the wind. 

Dean closes the door of the Maserati for me before getting into the driver's seat. 

I hang out the window and wave ecstatically at the whole wedding party. 

"Have fun!" I hear Dove yell as we drive off. 

"Did you jerk off the whole week?" I ask him bluntly. 

Dean smiles while keeping his eyes on the road. "No, Princess. I knew you'd want all of it. And jerking off in my daughter's house isn't a great setting anyway."

I giggle agreeing. 

Soon, we drive into the lively city and I look out the window to see the Pavillon de la Reine sprawled in gold cursive over a big classy white building. "Fancy," I mumble. 

"Only the best for my Princess. Come on," Dean says as he gets out of the car. 

I follow his lead and he walks around the car to hold my hand as we walk in together. The male concierge sees us walk over and a bright smile is on his face. 

"Bonjour, Monsieur et Madame Maverick! Fèlicitations!" Wasting no time at all, the concierge hands over the room key and Dean takes it. 

"Merci, Tomas. Bonne journée," Dean responds before leading us to the elevators. 

"You know everyone and their mother in Paris, don't you?" I ask, stepping into the elevator. 

"No, he just helped me with getting the best room in this hotel."

"Ohh, how long you plan on us being here?"

He turns to me with a sly smile, "I booked us till tomorrow noon to be able to see our families one last time. But whatever happens, I'm fine with that as well."

I slap his chest playfully. "You dirty dog."

The doors to the elevator opens and we're on the top floor. I follow Dean's lead to our room and when he opens the door, my breath is taken away. The room is a big vast, cream colored space with a balcony on the other side looking out to the Eiffel Tower. The large Victorian bed can be rivaled in size with our bed at home. There's a fireplace that's already burning on the wall across from the bed. This place is absolutely beautiful. 

"You pulled out all the stops for your girl, huh?" I say, still breathless. 

Dean comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, stuffing his face into the crook of my neck. "I pulled out all the stops for my wife," he corrects. 

"So whatcha get this nice place for?" I ask jokingly. 

Dean chuckles, turning me around to face him. I feel his hands on my back, unzipping the dress. "You look so beautiful, Tambryn. You're always beautiful, but today...it was just something different." 

"All this flattery."

He gives me a quick peck on the lips when my dress pools around my feet. "It's true."

He goes for my bra, but I stop him. "Nuh uh. You're still fully clothed," I argue. 

Dean nods his head, agreeing. He begins to shrug off his blazer and unbutton his shirt. I start to unbuckle his pants. "Impatient, aren't we?" He teases. 

"You just have on so many clothes."

We finally get him out of the whole suit. I drop to my knees and start jacking him to hardness. 

"No, what are you doing?" Dean asks while trying to get out of the grasp of my hand. 

"About to suck your dick...like always."

"Not tonight. I don't want us to go at our normal rough and dirty speed."

I smile, so cute. "Dean, you haven't came in a week which means the minute you get in me, you'll cum. To avoid that, let's get you to cum really quick and we can take it as slow as you'd like." I failed to mention that I really want to swallow the inevitable big load. 

Dean shrugs. "I guess you're right."

I open my mouth wide and Dean thrusts in. From the familiar warmth of my mouth, my husband's head falls back and groans. He's almost there already. 

I give him a few hard sucks and he's soon flooding my mouth. "D-don't swallow...yet. Let me see," he says breathlessly. 

I back away from him a bit and open my mouth. Some almost spills over from how much there is, but thank God none falls out. I don't think I should be thanking God for something like that. 

Dean looks down at me with a proud smile on his face. "Good girl. You can swallow now."

I close my mouth to swallow, enjoying every minute of it. "Why am I still a girl? I'm a woman, Dean...more importantly your wife," I say just to be a hassle. 

Dean helps me up and kisses my lips. "You'll always be my good girl, just like you'll always be my Princess." 

"What about your Queen? Shouldn't I be a Queen by now?"

Dean backs me up until the back of my legs touch the bed. He begins to unlatch my bra. "Queens get whatever they want, just like you. So it's kind of a given that you're my Queen. But I like Princess."

My bra drops to the floor. Dean's nimble fingers slide my panties down and I step out of them. 

"You like Princess because it sounds so young," I say. He grins. "You like the age difference, don't you?"

His bright blue eyes look at me intensely. "A little bit."

I huff. "A lotta bit."

His dimples show with the adorable smile. Dean places his big warm hands on the backs of my thighs and hoists me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and smash our lips together. Dean kneels on the bed and gently sets me down on it. 

The kiss breaks when my head hits the pillow. Dean spreads my legs and fits his head between them. "You know I missed being able to do this whenever I want," he breathes heavily right on my cooch. 

I run my hand through his soft hair, tangling my fingers in it. "Well now you can eat me till your heart's desire."

Dean's chuckle vibrates into me as he licks a stripe up my slit. His thumb and index finger come up to spread my lips and he runs the length of his long, fat tongue over my clit. 

"Fuck," it slips from my lips. I've missed this just as much as him. 

Dean stiffens his tongue and plunges it into me, pushing it as far as it'll go. My arm comes up to cover my face while my other hand is busy getting tangled in the bed of hair between my legs. Sucking and slurping sounds fill the room as my legs begin to shake. 

And just when I think I can't handle anymore, Dean stops everything to sit up. "No, no, no. Get back down there," I cry while pushing his head back down to its rightful place. 

Dean goes willingly to finish me off. He has to hold my legs since they're shaking so bad. 

He lets my legs down easy when I finally calm down. He comes up to give me a peck on the lips. "Fuck, we both needed a warm up orgasm, huh?" I say. 

Dean smiles, placing his forehead on mine. I feel his fingers twist my curls even more. "You don't understand how beautiful you are to me."

I giggle. "You said that like forty thousand times today."

"And it's not nearly enough," Dean gently and slowly slides himself into me. 

My toes curl, I've missed this. Dean places his forearms by my head, locking me in, not that I wanted to leave anyway. His thrusts continue to be slow and deep, so different from what we usually do. 

"Tambryn?" He breathes. 

I look up at him. "Y-yeah?"

"I love you so much."

I giggle. "Love you, too, man."

"Let's never stay away from each other for that long again."

"It was your idea, buddy."

He grunts before responding. "I'm not always full of good ideas."

"Yeah, especially when you're obsessed with me." 

Dean pushes the back of my thighs closer to my chest by the force of his thrusts. They're not rough like they usually are, but they are a bit harder. 

"Is it that obvious?" He asks. 

I nod and pull down on his neck to kiss me. Dean's hands move to my thighs, deepening the kiss. My tongue slides against his, riling him up even more. 

I move my hips, meeting his thrusts. Dean growls, trying but failing to keep the slow pace. 

"Let me up, let me up," I moan. 

Dean lifts up and I climb into his lap. I wrap my legs around him and start to bounce up and down. 

Our faces are literally centimeters away from each other, breathing in each other's air. 

"You feel so good, baby," Dean tries and fails to bite back a moan. 

"I'm still tight for you?"

He gives a short chuckle before his breath hitches. "Always."

Dean cups my ass cheeks, now controlling the pace. My fingernails sink into his shoulder blades, the feeling intensifying. 

"Didja kn-know that your eyes t-turn this really dark blue when we fuck?" 

"Really?"

"Fuck- yeah."

"Hmm."

After that, we just focus on getting off. My husband slams my hips down onto his as we both get closer to our peaks. 

"Dude, I fucking love you. I love you and your dick."

Dean doesn't respond, he just sucks my left nipple into his mouth. My head gets dizzy the closer I get. And of course Dean can tell when I'm about to come. He comes up from my boob and breathes into my mouth, making my head even more fuzzy. 

And finally, fucking finally, Dean works my hips until I come. I bite his bottom lip, trying to keep myself from yelling. 

I lean my head on Dean's shoulder as he pumps his hips. I soon feel his hot cum pumping into me. 

He leans back on his hands and I do the same, both of us still connected. 

"We definitely can't do the week away from each other bullshit again," I breathe. 

He chuckles, showing off his dimples. "Agreed." 

I lift up off of him and lay on the bed comfortably, Dean follows. 

"We're finally married, dude!" I say tiredly. 

Dean smiles and tucks my hair behind my ear. "Yes, took us long enough to get to the inevitable."

"True," I sit up on my forearms. "I'm hungry."

His eyebrows rise. "Already? Wait, why am I surprised?"

"Hold on, who has our wedding cake? I still want that cake, Dean."

"Relax. Your mother made sure to pack it up. It's in our fridge as we speak," he tells me. 

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Good, so can we order room service?"

"Of course."

 

About half an hour later when we're all washed up, the food comes. I'm wrapped in the bed sheet because I don't have any clothes except for my wedding dress. Dean just put his boxers back on. 

On the rolling cart is a sea of food. Two whole lobsters, creamy pasta, a cheeseburger, and two plates of cheesecake. 

"This is like the best day ever," I say while taking a seat. 

"Because of the wedding or because of the food?" Dean asks, he dips a piece of lobster in the buttery sauce before bringing it to my lips. 

I open my mouth and he plops the piece inside. So fucking good. "Both," I mumble. 

"Well, I'm glad you're happy."

"Did you bring any clothes? I look like I just came from a toga party."

He nods. "There's a duffle bag of clothes in the trunk. I called someone to bring it up."

I lean forward and give him a peck on the lips. "You think of everything, don't ya?"

"One of us has to be responsible."

"True. Where's the champagne?" 

 

The next day, Dean and I go back to our house. My friends and my mom and Renee are outside waiting for us. Dean's kids even came. 

"The lovely married couple!" Dove yells. 

"So what's your name?" Marlon asks me.

"I hope you kept your name," Renee mutters. Mom slaps her arm. 

"I did...kind of. Tambryn Caverly-Maverick," I say. 

My sister nods her head proudly. 

Benny laughs. "Bryn Cav-Mav."

"Cav-Mav, your new nickname," Brendan says. 

I roll my eyes. "Ugh, please don't call me that." 

"So now that you're married, when am I gettin' a grand baby outta you?" My mother asks. 

Oh, Lord why? "Give me some time to breathe, ma!"

She puts her hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. It's just that you two have been together for years and I'm not getting any younger." 

"No one's getting any younger. That'd like break the laws of physics or something," I counter. 

She stares at me with a blank face, silently contemplating if she should slap the smart out of my mouth. I know that look well. 

"You guys should have kids, though," Marlon inputs. 

"You just don't want to be the youngest anymore," Brendan points out. 

Marlon shrugs, not even trying to deny it. 

And then I notice it. Marlon's arm around my sister's shoulders. Correction: my step son's arm around my sister's shoulders.

"What's going on with you two?" I point at them accusingly. 

They both shrug as if they did nothing wrong. 

"Whatever do you mean, sister?" Renee asks innocently. 

"Oh you know exactly what I mean," I look up at Dean for support. "You approve of your sister-in-law shackin' up with your son?"

Dean rolls his eyes, amused. "You make it seem as if they're really related. It's fine."

"Yeah, evil step mother, it's fine. Now let our relationship bloom," Marlon harrumphs. 

I shake my head. "Shut up."

"There's a ton of cake inside. Does that interest you?" Lily asks, trying to distract me. 

I glare at my sister and say, "Yes, it does."

I let Lily pull me in the house for cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys liked it!


End file.
